Garodin Silversmith
Description Personality As a person, Garodin tends to treat most with a friendly attitude, judging a lot by the first impression. He has a few close friends whom he'd do anything for. Due to the events of his life. He is slightly insane, often risking his life while performing some rash action. A fine proof of his failing mind, is his loved invention, the "fish explosive". Which is in essence, a dynamite stick shoved into a fish. Ever since he first stumbled upon it, Garodin has always loved explosives, the bigger the better. Although he rarely carries larger explosives, several minor ones can be seen attached to his belt along with several other pouches. ''Appearance'' Garodin Silversmith is slightly shorter than the average human male. His hair is brown, and is very rarely seen in anything but a pony-tail. His beard, covering some of his lower face shares the same colour. His eyes are emerald, often seen darting back and forth, taking in every detail of whatever location he is at. Nowadays, the most common set of armour you would see him in would be the his golden armour, given to him for his service in the 7th Legion. Covering his chest, the tabard of the Fordragon Company can be seen along with his captain's insignia. Scars He has a scar at his left eyebrow, looking strangely a lot like a bitemark. He has several minor scars over his face and chest from cut and burn wounds. The major one being a line going from his lower left part of his chest to the upper right. Tattoos On his left lower arm, he has a tattoo looking like an entwined Horde and Alliance mark, bound together with the words -freak-. Covering the top half of the right part of his torso, the symbol of Arathor can be seen. Relationships Friends ''Former Friends Cedojr West - Best friend. Garodin first met Cedo Junior in The Barrens, where he freed him from a couple of pirates, ever since that day their friendship has just kept on growing, until the day that Garodin's sister Merian returned, getting together with Cedojr and halfly splitting up their friendship, though they eventually overcame it. When Merian and Cedojr broke up once more, even though he'll most likely never admit it, Garodin liked the thought of having Cedojr West as his brother-in-law. As Garodin fled to Northrend, he did not see Cedojr for quite some time. But eventually, he was suprised to see his old friend come up north to enlist into the same company as himself. Which made that one of the best days Garodin has had in quite some time. Now they once more fight side by side, and their friendship grows ever stronger. Bordas Gaze - Good friend. Gaze and Garodin first met in Stormwind, when Garodin recruited him for Arathor like the others. He, like most advanced in the Arathorian army ranks rather swiftly, improving his friendship with Garodin along the way. Nowadays, they hardly ever meet. Only during Garodin's brief visits to Arathi. Olian Nithiladora - Former student, current friend. Nithiladora first came in contact with Garodin while he was still the Dortolo. Putting him under Garo's wings immediatelly. Garo saw potential in this poorly trained Arathorian scout, and took it upon himself to turn him into one of the best. Nithiladora was Garodin's 2nd official apprentice, the first one remaining unknown. Garodin's betrayal hardly damaged their relationship, and it remains just as before. Every now and then, Garodin calls upon Olian, training him further in a cycle that will never end. Jomell Pyroscrew - Good friend. He first met Jomell in Stormwind quite a few months back, and quickly persuaded him into joining the Arathorian army as a magician. And has throughout their months of service together achieved a good friendship. And their friendship improved further, when Jomell followed him in leaving the Arathorians and joining the Drekites. And once Garodin finally managed to break free. Pyroscrew once more proved his loyality by following him to Northrend. Menorian Cutford - Good Friend and Working Partner. Garodin first met Cutford in the streets of Stormwind when he was fighting one of the Syndicates Garodin was hunting. They easely defeated the two Syndicates and dispatched them, before splitting up. A few days later Garodin got a letter from Cutford, offering him a partnership against the Syndicates. Even though the main Syndicate threat is now gone, their partnership remains just as their friendship grows more. Menorian is one of the few that Garodin has admitted being a better fighter than him. As Garodin kept on fighting in Northrend, his memories reminded him of his old friend, Menorian Cutford. Garodin swiftly contacted him through a letter and convinced him to come to Northrend. Now Menorian serves the same company as Garodin and he finally has someone who he can trust to keep his back safe, even in the shadows. Jayse "Soap" Ravenwest - Friend. Garodin and Soap have run into eachother more than once in the past, although untill recently, they have never truly talked to eachother. After Soap had been to Wintergarde for a couple of visits, Menorian finally managed to convince him to enlist into the company, and Soap has now been given the rank of Sergeant of the Special Operations Unit. And has quickly become one of the people Garodin places a lot of trust in within the company. And it is thanks to Soap, that the Fordragon Company communicators are better than ever, which is something Garodin deeply appriciated, hence, their friendship is growing at a steady pase. Friends in Undeath Rasonal: Garodin has on several seperate occasions encountered this rogue. Fighting eachother every time. This has created a rivalry inbetween. And Garodin has made it a personal goal to one day put his soul to rest and end the undeath of the Forsaken rogue. This rivalry was increased even further when Garodin was a subject to Rasonal's torture in Undercity. Though he recieved his revenge when he kidnapped Rasonal, torturing him for information and recieving none. Rasonal was the one who in the end took Garodin's life and made him see the truth, and has now become his new commander. Enemies The enemies of the Cult. 'Important people throughout his life' Good Influences Élegost Dawnweaver - Elegost has most likely had the largest effect on Garodin's life as of yet. He was the one that took him into Arathor when he was nothing but a simple fisherman. And has ever since been the man Garodin has turned to for leadership, taking his command over the one from the crown. And during all of this, they have also developed a good friendship. He is one of the few that has managed to win Garo's full loyalty. Hence, the reason why Garodin swore an oath of allegiance to him alone, not to Arathor. And now, to Garodin's great suprise, Elegost has come up north to assist them in beating back the Scourge threat and hopefully, to put an end to it. Nifea Silversmith - Nifea Silversmith was Garodin's first and only wife. They met during the war against the Scourge in Northrend, both serving in Wintergarde. Nifea, being one of Garodin's troops. He took interest in her early on and offered her help with her flying training, which eventually led to both falling for eachother. Nifea is the only one so far to ever make Garodin truly happy. And she was almost able to completely reverse the corruption Tyzai had caused. Shamefully, after their wedding, they returned to duty in Northrend once more where they got seperated during a battle, Garodin has not seen her ever since. This, also had a major impact on his life. Making him push aside his emotions once again, to once more be able to work without restraints. Bad Influences Tyzai Revain - The person that has had the second largest effect on Garodin's life as of yet would be Tyzai Revain. They first met when they made the deal against the Spherites, though eventually Tyzai managed to corrupt Garodin. Making him abandon Arathor and join him in the Vanguard. Tyzai has already started to win both Garodin's trust and loyalty. And Garodin now considers him a friend. Though they have never spoken ever since Garodin faked his death and vanished. '''History' Childhood ''Stromgarde Garodin Silversmith was born in Stromgarde, together with his younger sister, Merian. Life in Stromgarde was good, untill his 6th birthday. It was late, near midnight. His parents had told him to go and sleep long ago, but he stayed up, hiding behind a door while spying on them. Suddenly, he heard a loud crack as the door was kicked in. Garodin, in clear shock threw himself towards his bed and hid underneath it, watching as two men dressed in black leather and orange masks entered the house, followed by some man in a robe. Garodin did his best to hold back his sobs as he watched the men pull out their daggers and after a short battle manage to knock his father down onto the ground and slice his throat. The man in the robe ordered his two henchmen into Garodin's and Merian's rooms. The rogue walked into Garodin's room and swiftly pulled the blanket off the bed, before grinning and saying, "Tryin' te hide, eh?" Garodin froze up completely in terror, through after a brief while he felt the all to familiar itch in his nostrill, he sneezed loudly, making the man kneel and look under the bed, meeting Garodin's gaze. He was about to grab his arm, as the alarm went and the robed man yelled, "Feck! Get movin' already ye worthless gits!" Garodin, still frozen in fear simply lay there underneath his bed, staring forward as he saw the men leave the building with a newly obtained sack. Garodin rolled out from under his bed and walked over to his parents and started shaking them, not wanting to realise that they weren't sleeping, simply dead. He bursted into tears and dug his face into his father's chest. Staying like that untill the guards came and dragged him away from the scene. After that day, he got to spend a year in an orphanage, before getting adopted by a fisherman coming on a journey from Southshore. Southshore So from that day, Garodin lived in Southshore with his new adoptive father. Constantly training himself so that he one day may have his revenge on the three. The last month of his 18th year, he finally found the three, being fully occupied drinking in a tavern. Garodin grinned widely and poured some poison into a drink that later the robed man drunk. He screamed out in agony as the poison spread through his veins, rapidly decaying his muscles and tissue, before falling down dead to the ground. By the time that the two henchmen realised what happened, Garodin had thrust one of his daggers into one of their throats. The second henchman turned towards him, and after a while recognized him. Garodin smiled to himself as he could see the fear in the henchman's eyes. Garodin charged forward and thrust a lit dynamite stick in between the henchman's shoulder armor and neck, and then left as the dynamite blew the man apart. As Garodin left the tavern and returned home that night, he sat down on his bed and smiled to himself, finally being able to take his revenge. But swifty, the smile turned into a frown. For he now realised that he have no purpose to live... He had devoted his to revenge, it being all he cared for. And now that he had recieved it, he had nothing left... Garodin spent several days in his room, only going out to eat and drink. Before deciding what to do with his life. He's going to work as a fisherman, and if possible, find his sister. Though he'll always answer the call of battle from Stromgarde, them being one of the few he'd be willing to fight for. But untill the day that they call for him comes, he will remain a peacefull fisherman. Or so he thought. The Third War The Exodus to Kalimdor Three years had passed before the call of Lady Proudmoore reached even Garodin's ears. As he listened to the tales of the refugees, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He invited one of the refugees in for a hot meal while also hoping to gain further information. He did his best to keep his face neutral as the refugee told him tales of the living dead stalking the land, how the prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, impaled his own father upon his sword, the legendary Frostmourne, and ordered for his new undead army named the Scourge to slay the living remaining in his kingdom. Lady Proudmoore had offered for those who wished to leave this continent with her and her people, to set sail for this new world.... This... Kalimdor.. There, rumours claimed they could find a new home, in safety from the walking dead, and to save this world. He let the refugee have his house as he left for Kalimdor along with the rest, enlisting into the military along with a large group of Arathorians named the Stromgarde Brigade as a scout. Battle of Mount Hyjal Aftermath and the War of the Shifting Sands 'Arathor' The Era of a new Dortolo A couple of weeks after his return, Garodin was assigned with a task by his adoptive father. He was asked to travel to Refuge Point to deliver a message. Which he was not allowed to open. Garo quickly accepted the task, seeing how simple it seemed. As he travelled there, he passed his old home, Stromgarde, a tear went down his cheek as he remembered what happened to it. Once he focused his gaze, he could see a group of people standing at the gates, all wearing red tabards with a white bird on them. The tabard of Arathor. Garodin, who had long thought that the Arathorians were extinct, quickly rushed to them, and talked to the man who seemed like their leader. A warrior named Elegost Dawnweaver. After a quick conversation, Garodin found out that Stromgarde was about to get attacked by the Horde, and that they needed all the help they could get. So he quickly enlisted nto the Arathorian army as a scout. During the siege Garodin became more and more loyal towards Arathor. He was deeply impressed by their courage and strength and wished to be one of them, hence, he remained with Arathor after they had won the siege. That week, was probably the most important, yet one of the most horrible ones in his life. For it introduced him to Arathor. A few days after the siege was over, he got a letter from King Trollbane, asking him to attend the next officer meeting. Garodin quickly thought that he had done something bad, and was about to get punished. But it proved to be quite the opposite. Once he was there, King Vasgar Trollbane made him the new Dortolo. Garodin couldn't believe it. The fisherman from Southshore had become the Spymaster of Arathor. He took the job with pride. And has since then been the Spymaster. For several weeks, he simply recruited, trained, and spied for Arathor. Untill he got his new task from the king, to spy on the Dark Sphere, to find information about the missing queen. First, Garodin went to the Scarlet Enclave, where he found nothing but papers, telling that the Dark Sphere has moved south. He rode back to the camp, and hired a gryphon that took him to Stormwind, where he met Elegost again and talked to him. So both of them went to the dwarven territory Loch Modan. Where they found out from the locals that the Dark Sphere had passed by, heading to the Searing Gorge. There their luck ended. For when they were searching the gorge, they were ambushed by Dark Iron dwarves, Elegost was struck by a stone and was knocked unconscious, so Garodin activated his hearthstone and threw it on Elegost, taking him away from danger. Knowing that either just him, or both he and Eldamar would get captured, Garodin drew the attention of the Dark Iron away from Eldamar, yelling for him to return to Stromgarde. Alone, Garo was no match for the Dark Iron, they quickly caught him in a net and knocked him out. The next thing Garodin knew, he was in a cell in Blackrock Depths. There he remained for a month, the dwarves taking him away to be tortured once or twice each day. With no luck. After a month, they decided that it was a waste of time. So they threw him into the Ring of the Law. For him to participate in an arena match. He was kicked into the ring without any weapons or armour, already weak from the months of torture, against a band of scorpids. He sighed and shook his head lightly, glancing up at the Dark Iron dwarves crying out for blood. With a smirk he entered his battle stance, preparing for the worst. He suddenly saw a sight he did not expect. Two humans jumped down to him, and quickly dispatched the scorpids. His old friend, Elegost. And a crusader named Leodias had come to save him. They quickly helped him to the supply room, where Garodin put on his armor once again, before doing his best to help Elegost and Leodias get out from the depths. Thankfully, all three of them got out. And returned to Stormwind, where they found a healer who took care of their wounds. Returning to Duty After a week of recovery, Garodin was finally back in service, something he had longed for for so long now. Though his happiness did not last for long, just a matter of days later, he and the current Dankthar found the corpse of their king, Vasgar Trollbane, dead outside Stromgarde. It was a sad day for Arathor. And from that day, things did not look brighter, even though Seiken Trollbane had returned, a man Garodin both feared and respected. Slowly, everything got better for Garodin again. Untill one dark day, that scarred him forever. It was during one of his Scout trainings, when he found a Syndicate Insignia in the belogings of one of his scouts, that certain scout being the one that had been his apprentice for the past few months. When Garodin held the insignia up towards her, she simply turned and tried to run away. But Garodin just sighed and sprinted after har, catching up rather quickly and throwing his flying blades towards her legs, making them slash her leg muscles. He walked up to her slowly and glanced down at her with pity for a few seconds before sending a kick aimed for her head. '' Bloody traitors... he muttered under his breath while tieing Qenna's feet together with a rope, whistling for his horse and attaching the other end to it, simply pulling Qenna after the horse from Thoradin's Wall to Stromgarde. Where he handed her over to the Dankthar. Expecting her to get the Og'tal, but shamefully, the Dankthar simply slit her throat. Garodin sighed deeply and quickly got over it. Though not long after that, both the old Dankthar Eselan Leomin, and the former Atir Magan Daleen Bregdan resigned for reasons unknown to Garodin. Seiken took the place as Dankthar, though the spot of Atir Magan was left open. It was just a matter of weeks, before a new Orin had been found, Nygarth Thorgint . A man who quickly grew into his spot and earned Garodin's respect. Not long after that, the Arathorians were called north, to Northrend to wage war against the Horde in both the Howling Fjord, and the Grizzly Hills. It was one of Garodin's first encounters with Northrend ever, hence he loved the experienced. He was assigned as the lead Aerial Scout, watching over the other scouts from above while taking in their reports with the communicators they were given. Overall, the war ended with a victory, or atleast that is what Garodin believes. While he still was at the Grizzly Hills, he was contacted by a blood elf death knight, who gave him new, detailed information about the Sin Belore. Making the Dankthar send him north with his scouts to spy on them. A hard but rewarding job. Though it only took Garodin a day to send the other scouts back to Stromgarde, their foolishness nearly got them all killed. After two more days, he realised that the Sin Belore main army had moved south, so he hurried back to Stromgarde once more, and found out that they, and The Cult of Shadow had launched an attack on Hillsbrad, and were planning to push further into Arathi. But Hillsbrad was as far as they got, for Arathor quickly launched a counter-attack with the aid from the remaining Lordearoners, and defeated the Horde there. A march of victory to Southshore took place, and after that, they faced over a week of moving supplies back and forth between Stromgarde and Southshore. But, Garodin found something else in Hillsbrad as well, he found his long lost sister. And quickly brought her with him to Stromgarde, taking her in as a scout of Arathor. To his dissappointment though, she seemed to lack both his subtlety, and his brains. For just in the first few days, she got wounded or captured more than twice each day. Not a great start for someone who has been away for such a long time. After sometime, he later found out that his close friend, Cedojr West, had begun dating his sister. Though he did not react to it at this time, simply deeming it unnecessary for the moment. Two more blows were aimed at Arathor, not long after. First, the Dankthar, Seiken Trollbane, had a heartattack, and hence, was forced to resign and leave his duty. Though his spot was given to Élegost Dawnweaver instead, an old friend of Garodin's. Later that week, during the officer meeting. The Orin announced of his departure, leaving Arathor once again simply to study. There was nothing we could do to change his mind, so we simply accepted it. And were once again, only two path leaders left in Arathor, the Dankthar, and the Dortolo. Now, Anaei Trollbane has taken charge of Arathor in Saihna Trollbane's absence, and because of that, Garodin's loyality instantly turned towards the princess. Though shamefully it did not last for too long. ''The Betrayal Arathor remained the same for quite some time. Garodin's duties remaining as always. Though his very nature was soon about to be shaken. It all began with the Spherites advancing on the Arathorians, sending spies to infiltrate Stromgarde. Kyrà, a friend of Tarielle Sunrise, came to Arathor, to ''visit her. But she was captured swiftly, and by the Rhan'ia's orders, Garodin broke her legs and threw her into the lake outside of Stromgarde. And to counter, the Spherites captured Garodin's sister and did the same to her. After several failed Cultists hunts, Garodin seeked out one of the Drekites, Tyzai Revain, and made a deal with him. Finally getting the aid he needed to hunt the Spherites with far more success. And during one of his trips to Darkshire to gather more information, he also met the local Priestess, Alvildà Ashellia, who not long after was sent to Arathor to keep an eye on him. The Royals and the other Arathorians that knew about it, always hated the deal, and weren't shy to tell him that either. Eventually, another group of people claiming to have resurrected the fallen kingdom of Lordaeron once more, making the Rhan'ia assign Garodin to infiltrate their group to find out what their intentions are. This was done with success, during which he also met one of his now most loyal friends, Therésa Sanders. After just a few days, Anaei, Élegost and Karthan came to the Hillsbrad fields to get Garodin back into Arathor once more, something he gladly did. Though now that he was free of the Lordaeroners once more, he started his work with Tyzai once again, gaining more and more information about the Spherites, but in turn, growing more and more corrupt. The Rhan'ia eventually took Garodin aside, and told him that he was to execute Tyzai, the second he was done with him. Already starting to suspect the true intentions of his princess. He simply nodded, one more lie can't hurt. Things were far from calm though, the trolls launched their Holy War, and the Spherites started assulting more and more Arathorians, forcing Garo even further into his pact with Tyzai. Eventually, Seiken, a since long dead king, returned once more through an ancient ritual. Ordering Tyzai to be thrown off the Thandol Span, an order that Eldarion gladly obeyed while Garodin protested. Though he quickly realised that there was no point, the king had made up his mind, he left the city to go for a run in the hills to soothe his mind, there he stumbled upon Eldarion's cat mauling Tyzai, a wide smirk spread across his lips as he reached to his back, unsheathing his two swords quietly. He dashed forward, throwing himself towards the head of the cat as he thrust both his swords through the throat of the giant cat before whistling for his horse. As it arrived, he picked up Tyzai and swung him over the back of the horse before mounting himself and retreating to Duskwood once more where he knew that he'd be safe. He knew this there would be dire consequences because of his actions to save the man who was to aid him. Upon his return to Stromgarde, the Rhan'ia demanded that he broke all of his deals with Tyzai, though this time, he did not obey. After given the order, Garodin defected, leaving Arathor to its own doom as he fled south, meeting up with Tyzai and Alvilda in Duskwood, joining them in the Vanguard of Duskwood. ''The Return and "Death" After several days with the lovely Drekites, Élegost came to Darkshire, the main village of Duskwood, along with the other Arathorians and asked for Garodin to return to Stromgarde. After a long time of thinking, he finally agreed, being that Arathor was afterall his birthplace and homeland. As Élegost brought him back before the other Arathorians and asked if he had anything to tell them, Garodin shook his head before simply saying '' Tsk... We got no time for speeches when there are trolls we can slaughter. Then they returned to Arathor, where after an apology, the Rhan'ia after much consideration decided to grant Garodin a second chance and his old title back once more. Though Arathor as Garodin knew it was dead, and it was his own fault, nearly every single person there hated him for their own reasons and he did not blame them for it. So when he finally had enough, he went out for an ordinary lap. Though this one turned out to be far from ordinary, he ran along the road to the Thandol Span, where he met another young Arathorian that had recently enlisted, and asked him to join him. But the younger Arathorian kept on talking to Garodin as he was about to take the leap off the Span that he had done so many times before. This, eventually led to Garodin's death. As he was about to jump off, he slipped and fell head first, not towards the water, but towards the leaning land next to it. Having no true way of saving himself, Garodin landed head first on the land, sliding into the water, where the young Arathorian retrieved him and dragged him up onto the shore before finally accepting that Garodin was infact dead, leaving him at the shore while heading back for aid. But as he left, Garodin slid back into the water and drifted away with the water, never to be seen again. The corpse was recovered after a short time, and identified by the Arathorians, simply by the fact that it was wearing Garodin's armor and weapons. It was taken away and burnt swiftly. With no one except for Cedojr nearby. Or so they thought. In truth, there was a second viewer, hidden away in the mountains. The True Story As Garodin left Stromgarde to take the scout lap, he saw a smoke flare go off in the mountains, so that is where he headed instead. As he drew closer, he began to see the shape of a shadowy humanoid, before it quickly disappeared again. Garodin smirked, shaked his head lightly and pulled out his swords, taking a step to the side himself as he vanished into the shadows. After a few hours of skulking the mountains, Garodin stumbled upon a familiar site. There was a small valley, with green, lush grass, a few trees, a lake in the middle and a cave at one end. From the cave, you could ocasionally see small sparks, hinting on a fire. So Garodin carefully began to approach the cave. As he reached the entrance, he carefully glanced inside, seeing nothing except for an ordinary cave with a camp fire in the middle of it. And some fish being cooked over it. A smile slowly crept across Garodin's lips as thoughts began to scan his memory of where he had seen this place before. Though he quickly shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the current as he heard a deep yet warm voice behind him '' Ah... I see the lost one has found his way here once more. '' Garodin quickly turned around, facing the source of the voice, lowering his blades as his eyes spot what appears to be an aged Quel'dorei. After a short while, Garodin simply says Who are you? And... What is this place ? '' This, caused a smile to spread across the lips of the Quel'dorei. '' You do not remember, young one? This is not the first time you have been here. Come, we shall let your memory speak for itself. '' The Quel'dorei walked into the cave, sitting down next to the camp fire before he began to search his pouch for something. Smiling to himself as he takes up what appears to be some sort of strange herb, holding it out towards Garodin as he approaches. Garodin carefully leans down and takes the herb, eyeing it closely for a few seconds before peering down at the Quel'dorei. Who in turn simply smiled and spoke calmly '' Eat it, Garodin. Eat it and you will see clearly what haunts your mind. '' Garodin nodded slowly, putting the herb in his mouth, wrinkling his nose at the sour taste as he crushed it between his teeth before he swallowed it. He waits for a short while before frowning, glaring down at the Quel'dorei. '' The fell was that go-.. Garodin's eyes rolled backwards as his legs bent, making him fall onto the ground and fall unconscious. ''The Memory Garodin gasped out for air, falling onto his knees before glancing around at this new location. Seeing only a few trees in the darkness. He frowns and mutters lowly to himself ''I bloody hate magic... Before snickering and shaking his head as he stands up, glancing around the area, focusing his eyes as he spots a small moving target near some trees a few yards away. A grin starts to spread across Garodin's face as he decides to spy on the target, taking a step into the shadows before quickly moving closer to the target. Following the small shadowy humanoid through the woods to a nearby mountain, frowning lightly to himself as he hears that the humanoid is crying while running. Garodin slowly moves closer to the humanoid, finally seeing what it actually is. He tilts his head lightly and peers at the young child before snickering, following the child as it begins to climb. After a couple of hours, the child enters a small valley, glancing around with wide eyes. Simply standing there for quite some time, before finally moving on, running towards the sparkle of light in the nearby cave. As Garodin enters the valley as well, a frown spreads across his face as he recognizes the valley, being the same one as the one he just got sent away from. Carefully moving towards the cave, this time with his daggers drawn. As he draws close to the cave, he takes a last look at the child. Garodin lets out a gasp of suprise, making him slip on a nearby rock as he notices the child's green eyes. Quickly jumping up again, watching the young him approach the aged Quel'dorei carefully. The young Garodin slowly and carefully approached the old Quel'dorei, tears still filling his eyes. Who in turn, simply remains seated on the other side of the fire, smiling at the child approaching it, he opens his mouth and speaks calmly Have you gotten lost, young one ? The child simply gasps in shock replying in a low and insecure tone I... I ran away from home... ''Which caused the aged Quel'dorei to chuckle lightly, before motioning towards the other side of the fire. Garodin nodded lightly, a hint of fear could be spotted on his face as he made his way across the cave, sitting down by the fire. He turned his head up, meeting the gaze of the Quel'dorei briefly before glancing down at the fire again in shame. A smirk slowly crawled across the Quel'dorei's lips as he spoke in his usual calm tone. "What is your name?". Garodin kept his gaze at the fire as he replied "Garodin Silversmith, sir. Arathorian..:" With a nod the Quel'dorei arose, walking around the fire untill he was standing next to the young Arathorian. "An Arathorian who cannot survive on his own? My... That is a suprise." Garodin blinked at the sudden change of subject. A frown quickly crept across his face as he leapt up, starting to swing his fists at the Quel'dorei in anger. The smirk, still fixed on the Quel'dorei's face as he easely deflected the poor assaults while speaking. "Your Arathorian spirit lives still. Silversmith. You, will be my third apprentice. Thus completing the circle." He took a few steps back, raising an eyebrow as he peered at the Quel'dorei in clear shock. It took him a couple of minutes before Garodin was capable of speaking once more. "I'll.... Accept your offer, sir..." The Conclusion He awoke laying on the ground in the cave. His back slightly sore from the rocks. His gaze crawled around the cave, slowly finding the elf once more as he pushed himself up. Garodin sighed and shook his head lightly as his mind returned to his present. "I remember now... I remember it all, master. What will you have of me?" A pleased smile spread across the Quel'dorei's lips as he spoke. "You... Have caused quite some troubles, young Silversmith. It is time for you to disappear. Do you remember what we onced trained?" Garodin raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Then, proceed. Your path leads to Northrend, Silversmith. Go, now. Fight for glory." With a wide grin Garodin stood up again. He bowed before his master before turning around, heading out the cave and back down the mountains. "What we once trained.... Disappear... Ah... Yes." The grin turned into a smirk as he made his way towards Durnholde. He slowly made his way closer, making sure no one spotted him. Then... He lay in wait. As the Syndicate walked past. Garodin scanned him up and down with his eyes. Nodding in satisfaction to himself before making his move. He slipt one of his needles out from his glove before leaping forward, jabbing it into the neck of the Syndicate male, instantly sedating him. With the first part of his plan complete he dragged the now sedated Syndicate with him to the Thandol Span. There, he stumbled upon an Arathorian recruit. Thankfully, it did not take more than a few words for Garodin to convince the recruit to tell the others what he wished. With that problem sorted, Garodin switched armour with the Syndicate. Smiling to himself as he glanced over the edge. With a grunt, he heaved the Syndicate over the edge, making sure it'd land on its head. Thus, faking his own death. He took the fastest way out of Arathi, disguising himself as he passed through Menethil to the boats. He walked up to the boatmaster, smiling lightly before he spoke. "A ticket to Northrend, I wish to enlist" The boatmaster eyed him up and down before nodding. "That'll be ten silver coins, sir. Best of luck in the North." He grinned and shook his head as Garodin handed over the coins and stepped onto the boat. "Poor fellow won't last a week." Northrend The Arrival Garodin tilt his head backwards, though making certain that his hood did not fall off. He smiled lightly as he heard the familiar sounds of battle, spotting the broken ship resting in the cliffs above. He took a deep breath of the fresh Northrend air. As the boat docked, he followed the stream of recruits ahead, his height causing him to disappear perfectly into the crowd. His right hand moved down to his belt, unstrapping the rolled up map tied to it. He held the map up infront of him, viewing it briefly before nodding as he chose his new home. "Dragonblight... Not too far away from Icecrown... Nor too close. It'll be... Perfect." Keeping to the crowd, he quickly found himself inside one of the few houses. Deciding to wait there untill nightfall. When the sky was at its darkest, Garodin slipped into dark robes once more. Using the talents taught to him long ago, he slipped into the shadows. Narrowly avoiding the guards. He made his way up to the mountain. Up ahead, he saw a single guard blocking his path to freedom. With a light nod, he crept forward, slipping the blade out of his boot. Just as the guard turned around, Garodin leapt at him, slicing the airpipe with one clean swing. Using the speed gathered by the leap, Garodin took a light step on the guard's shoulderpad as he fell, leaping over him up against the mountainside. It took him less than a minute before he had scaled the mountain, glancing down to make sure he was not followed. He dashed forward into the wilds, slowly making his way towards Dragonblight. The 7th Legion'' A few days later, Garodin arrived at the border to Dragonblight. He smiled lightly as he gazed over the snowy landscape before heading forward, crossing the bridge leading from Grizzly Hills into Dragonblight. He took a deep breath as he left the road, dashing over the snow into the wilds. The deafening shreik of a banshee informed him that he was heading the right direction. He pulled his hood closer to protect against the snow and cold wind as he spotted the great mountain ahead of him. It did not take long before one of the many scouts spotted him and landed near him with one of the gryphons of the Northrend breed. The dwarf looked like the rest of his kind to Garo, short and stout with a magnificent beard. He gave him a short nod as a greeting followed by a warm smile as he recognized his old friend. The dwarf tilted his head lightly, blatently staring at the strange human for a brief while before motioning for him to mount the gryphon behind him. With a sharp nod Garodin did as requested and off into the sky they went, not a word was spoken as they flew towards the distant mountain keep of Wintergarde. Upon arrival, he swung his leg over the saddle of the gryphon once more and slid down, letting out a sigh of relief as his feet touched the solid ground once again. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Rogues Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters